


Trouble trouble trouble&Bubble bubble bubble

by bangwenlianmeng



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangwenlianmeng/pseuds/bangwenlianmeng
Summary: 嫉妒心如海潮气泡般包裹了他，真糟糕，而更悲哀的是小斯卡曼德意识到他可能连这种资格都即将要失去了。





	Trouble trouble trouble&Bubble bubble bubble

纽特正在遭遇一个麻烦，一个大麻烦。  
他醒来的时候空调正打到22度。纽特咬咬下唇，感到有些头昏脑胀，努力把自己从混乱尴尬又旖旎非常的梦境里拽出来。  
他看了看窗口，黄昏了，薄暮柔和的橘色光线在窗台上铺了浅浅一层，他的脸在轮廓可爱的阴影下斑驳。忒修斯还是没回来。  
因而刚刚那无法开口言说的梦才越发叫人难过。  
忒修斯没吃午饭就出门了，纽特当然猜得到他要去哪里。鸡尾酒吧，小型艺术廊，或者打打擦边球的什么场所。忒修斯总是斯卡曼德兄弟俩中更讨人喜欢的那一个，忒修斯今天出门前收到的语音消息里微微撒娇的女声他听得很清楚，依稀还有什么“去你家”之类的。  
被侵占领地的这只纽特攥紧了空调被，盯住墙上的黑点，就好像焦躁如他可以躲进去，缩住了就不出来。  
忒修斯始终是这位斯卡曼德家的弟弟的人生第一大麻烦。早在他还是纽特身前优秀的榜样的时候就是了，后来纽特开始暗恋他哥哥的时候是，再到现在作为一个也许是男友的角色，也该死的无解地依旧是。  
过分的酸涩从他胃底咕嘟咕嘟往上冒，在胸腔里碰来碰去，轻飘飘的却又撼得他心口疼，像潮湿的绵密气泡，凉薄着快要淹没他的喉咙。  
他哈一口气，都是苦过头的咖啡一样。  
尽管他们是做过了，可毕竟他俩现在还拥有各自的房间，对于没和忒修斯有过几次正式宣誓的小斯卡曼德来说，他真的、确实拥有这个吃醋或者发脾气的资格吗？

 

果然还是无可避免地受刚刚的梦的影响，热流在小腹汇聚腿间的硬涨根本叫人无法忽视，欲望沿着肢体悄悄向上爬。纽特慢慢把自己塞回软塌塌的被子里——像鸟兽缩进巢穴港湾，然后调低了空调。  
他弓起脊背，把汗湿的衬衫揪皱，窝在被子里咬着牙蹬掉薄薄的家居裤，然后伸手将平角内裤从腿根上拽下来，随手揉到不知哪里去。  
手指虚虚环住早已有了抬头趋向的下身，电流划过脑子，纽特犹豫着开始上下套弄起来，柔嫩敏感的皮肤以不大的力度相互刮蹭着。他极少自渎，忒修斯总是将他的一切欲望照顾得很好，好到离了忒修斯，现在纽特突然失去了章法。  
“Theseus……”  
他难以自抑地开口，随即发现喊忒修斯的名字对于叫自己获得更多快感实在有效，便压着嗓子一声声放开了唤，反正忒修斯一时半会回不来，说不定今晚都不回来。  
双腿间的物事在他了无技巧的按揉下终于一点点挺立起来，浑身的重心好像都集聚到了发热的下腹去。纽特低声喘了口气，连声响都显得过分迷乱。掌控不当的动作让他最脆弱的部位有些许发疼，但他顾不上了，他咬着牙想象着忒修斯的脸、忒修斯的吻与揉弄，加快了抚慰自己的速度，套弄的幅度也更大了些，直到前端开始有零星的液体渗出。  
逐渐略显潮湿的空气暧昧给他一个人。去他的忒修斯，他今晚搞不好还会领回来一个明媚迷人的女孩儿。  
纽特胡乱将前液抹在柱体上，指腹摩擦过突起头部，腿根开始渗汗，蹭得他的手和腿间都湿淋淋黏糊糊的一团糟，然后一点一点捏过根部的双丸，手指一路向上在伞尖的小口处打转，不得要领地揪弄，又羞耻又急于要给自己更多快感。  
下身被抚慰得勉强得了点趣，身上则相反着更是空空落落。纽特扭着身子想要往被子深处钻，像只迷糊的猫——暹罗、布偶什么的——一样不停地拱来拱去。肩膀一抖一抖，脊骨绷成极其迷人的弧线，连后背贴着被单磨蹭都能给自己磨出夹着疼的愉悦，某一点空洞处却被无限放大来。  
他清楚自己渴望的并不是手指能给的这一点点抚慰。于是纽特更加放肆地喊起忒修斯的名字，拼了命地将忒修斯是如何进入他的记忆从脑海里掘出来，聊胜于无地在他空洞的快感上覆上自欺欺人的一层。  
他鼻头红红的，几乎要被自己逼到神志不清，最后将脸埋进被单，一声颤抖的“Theseus”沾着生理泪水吐露进松软布料，毕竟那将是个对他混乱情感忠实的保密者。随即纽特哑着嗓子射了自己一手，脚趾痉挛，整个身形绷到极致无助地抻开，白花花令人羞耻的一团从指缝间滴下来。

 

纽特吸了吸鼻子，那些泡泡把他撞得遍体鳞伤，他甚至还没来得及从那股高潮后的莫名空虚与缺乏安全感中将自己缓过来，就听到钥匙在锁槽里拧动的声响。  
忒修斯，只能是忒修斯。  
可他按理说要到晚上才……？  
没有时间留给纽特细想了，他在慌乱中摸不到内裤，只得裹在被子里蠕动着勉强套上家居裤，然后翻身将脸埋进枕头，留给刚进门的忒修斯一个单薄细瘦的背影。  
他快要干呕了，可能会呛出泪来，但还是忍着高潮后的软绵绵嗓音和快要灌到喉咙的心酸气泡开口：“同居协定第一条，Theseus。”  
“在未告知对方的情况下，不得私自带人回家过夜。”  
忒修斯的脚步声停了：“什么？”  
他抬眼看进弟弟的房间，看到纽特一点发旋儿。纽特在床上把自己裹成空调冷风之下厚实的一团——像他小时候硬是不肯承认自己生病，声音都有点闷糊糊的。  
“我说的不够明白吗，请你带着你的派对女孩离开，”纽特忍无可忍地坐起身来，“你……”老天，他还不想一边失态一边坠落地面。但他看起来一定糟透了。  
忒修斯身后除了颀长倒影，哪还有人。  
“你以为我带了人回来，甚至还要留她过夜？”  
“然后嫉妒心膨胀完了现在发现，‘咦，我身后哪有人？’亲爱的、可爱的、迷糊的小斯卡曼德先生？”  
糟糕，他一定是被高潮冲昏了头脑，好像过分不理智的话把他妈的距离导致的所思所想泄了个彻彻底底。

 

“是这样吗，Newt？”忒修斯走进房间，在床边挨着纽特坐下，按住对方的肩膀。  
非常该死，受此一跌宕，纽特已经彻底忘记自己刚刚用手解决完，被子床单都一团糟、甚至里面还没穿内裤的事了。  
“刚刚自己做过了？”  
“不……Theseus，没有！”天，谁知道纽特在回答哪个问题，总之都不是他乐于率直承认的，“呃，我的意思是……事实上……”  
忒修斯以一个落在唇角的轻吻打断他：“我闻得出你的味道。”  
“你刚刚是想着我自己解决的吗？”  
狙击纽特的必杀之问三连，他现在看上去就像被过度情感给蒸熟了，连头顶都蹭蹭冒热气的那种。  
所以他的哥哥兼爱人欣赏了一回纽特红着整张脸坐在被子里发懵的模样，才搭着他开口：“我很生气。”  
“气我不信你？”是不是，也许，他真的也可以跟忒修斯这样无所顾忌？  
“我生我自己的气。”  
忒修斯看着那头翘起的浅棕色乱毛，揽过弟弟拉入怀中，双手箍紧就是再也不打算放开了，他偏要纽特终老在自己怀抱与心底里：“我在想，我平时是做的有多差劲，才会让我最爱的人觉得我会带别人回来我和他的家过夜？”  
“这个人还把自己弄得很狼狈，现在一副快要哭出来的样子。”  
纽特尴尬得恨不能披上被子蒙住头，下一秒就穿越去潘神的迷宫世界。丢下所有明明白白摊在他面前的事。  
他咬着下唇。是啊，都是我胡思乱想的错。  
“我很抱歉，Newt。”忒修斯用手给他理着微微汗湿的额发，“以后不会了。你要是非常在意，记得和我说。毕竟我非常期待看到我的弟弟单手把我困在墙角对我说‘Theseus你哪儿也不许去，你只能是我的’诸如此类的画面。”——尽管这简直也太不纽特了。  
“但是，”所以，其实纽特全程最没料到是这一击，云淡风轻杀得他片甲不留。忒修斯抬手千军万马，他只能愣愣地红着脸就举起了白旗，“要是我不请Leta和她的朋友喝酒，那位小姐怎么会答应把家里针鼹初生的宝宝送给我一只呢。”  
“那我的Artemis的毕业礼物可怎么办。”  
天，刚刚翻腾在他五脏六腑里噗噜噜冒着酸水的气泡都不见了，它们噼里啪啦地全炸成烟花，点亮他可爱的绿眼睛。干呕感也消失了，软绵绵的温柔海水包裹了他的心脏。  
他快乐得要窒息了。

 

“想再来一次吗？”忒修斯松了领带，解开了自己的衬衫，咬着他的鼻尖开口。  
纽特从乱蓬蓬刘海之下抬起眼睛打量他，从凌乱敞开的衬衫领口望进去，看着难得衣冠不整的忒修斯有点想笑却又使劲憋回去。他抬手扯过忒修斯的领带将自己送上去亲吻，小腿试着隔着被子蹭了蹭对方：“为什么不呢。”  
他的爱人正一边按过他的后脑勺，试图在接吻时让自己泄出点过火的呻吟，一边从家居裤带松紧的后腰处探下去。  
忒修斯拽下裤腰，伸手掰开仍微微湿润的臀瓣，于是纽特再次崩溃万分地想起来他里面没穿，简直是给了这位居主动位的哥哥极大的便利和借口。  
也没多意外，忒修斯干脆将宽松的家居裤全部褪下，捞起纽特绷着薄薄肌肉的光溜溜双腿架到自己腰侧。  
“你想着我，是吗？想象你的手是我的，在不停地抚摸你？”他贴着弟弟的耳根开口，并不在意它是否可怜巴巴得快要红到出血了。  
“是。”纽特低下头扒住忒修斯的肩膀小声承认，“但我老是找不到那种感觉，还是和你不一样……”  
忒修斯看着他几乎笑了。他想纽特怎会如此对自己的吸引力毫不自知，从十六岁到二十一岁压根没半点长进。他抬头，低头，微笑，耷眼，看向他或者不看，告白或者沉默，所有模样全都让他这个也许称职过了头直接僭距的哥哥心动到不行。

 

他突然想起些什么，手上用力将纽特一侧的小腿抬得更高，偏头吻了吻他的膝弯，甚至还在那块立时便红得要滴血般的皮肤上嘬了一小口。  
“嘶……”纽特霎时就摆出了要从他怀里蹦起来逃走的架势，然而这个反抗动作的最终结果只是小腿徒劳地踢蹬了一下，一点可笑的挣扎。接着就被忒修斯更加强硬地箍住了双腿，整个人被摁在床上较之前更加动弹不得。  
更加要命的是挣动的动作让忒修斯彻底把他的泛红的腿根和私密部位看了个净，纽特几乎是羞耻到惊恐地看着自己的哥哥舔了舔唇角，欣赏着那块即将划为他领地的湿漉漉的隐秘处。他悄悄瞟了一眼忒修斯下身的牛仔裤，不出所料地看到早已鼓胀的一团，存在感过于强烈。  
力道和技巧被刻意把握，柔软指腹仿佛沾着一小团火，磨蹭过他的身子，惹得他战栗、燃烧、失掉所有理智。忒修斯恶意放慢了速度抚摸，从脸颊一路下滑到腰侧，再从臀部到双腿，他已经化得像鲜奶油一样软，皮肤上泅出大团大团的绯红，又敏感到仿佛掐一把就能被激到簌簌落下泪来。  
纽特惊讶于自己被忒修斯如此对待时过于迅速就泄出的呻吟，甜甜腻腻地像给忒修斯含融了的麦芽糖。去他的，为什么做爱这种事这么甜。他试图咬紧齿列，但忒修斯仿佛直接扫描获知了他的敏感点一样，每一下动作都能直接将他击溃，然后情难自抑地将那些会让他的“暴政”者哥哥喜欢的只言片语吐露出来。  
但在忒修斯眼里纽特明显就是被抚弄得舒服了，整个人与嘴上不相符地坦坦荡荡敞开，连双腿都不由自主地更分开了些。  
于是他从善如流地拿过凡士林的小圆盒，抹了一些就将手指探进看上去十分欢迎他的穴口，在颜色粉嫩的软肉上按压着。  
他可能已经湿透了。纽特无不绝望地想。自暴自弃地环住忒修斯的脖子，他小小叹息一声，将自己彻底交到哥哥手里去。  
指节一点点推进，温柔又强势，忒修斯将那些附过来吮上他的穴肉都细心撑开，时不时屈起手指顶住一个分外柔软的地方再刮蹭过去，纽特的耳尖会在这时再红一分，腰腹也会忍不住颤抖一下，简直叫他爱得紧。  
他成功将那些粘腻的液体都挑逗出来，打湿他的手指，淋淋漓漓垂在指间。忒修斯故意举起手给纽特看，然后不出所料地收到对方含着泪的瞪视。

 

最后忒修斯的腰带是纽特解的，长裤拉链也是他拽的，他把他哥哥的欲望从内裤包裹下释放出来，然后被那个充血的十分有视觉冲击力的大家伙惊到恨不能立刻原地昏过去。  
“well，考虑到这不是我第一次被迫得接纳它……”纽特艰难地吞咽着口水，怀疑上次那个挺过了忒修斯性爱攻势的人不是自己，“但它可真是个大麻烦，不是吗。”  
“当然。但鉴于你几分钟之前也许就是靠着想象这个自己解决的……”忒修斯不由分说地将那“凶器”抵上了他那正可怜兮兮滴着水的穴口，“我合理建议你还是接受这个大麻烦。”

 

这个麻烦他确实接受地痛苦无比又愉悦无比。忒修斯挺进他体内的时候他忍不住小声地哭出声，随即要求他的哥哥快一些。  
“放松，Artemis，放松。别咬这么紧。你是要把你哥哥夹断吗？”  
忒修斯当然愿意遵从弟弟的要求，前提是不要叫他受这么甘美的煎熬。纽特乖乖将自己又打开了些后他耸动着精瘦的腰，一次次将自己的性器撞进纽特柔韧甜蜜的身体，享受着下身被一片湿软裹缠吸附的美妙。   
粗硬的器物同主人一样兴致高昂，将原本还在瑟缩的穴口顶开成不可思议的大小，横冲直撞就插进去，在甬道内添了力道故意来回磨蹭，狠狠碾压在细软的壁肉上，捣出令人脸红心跳的汩汩水声来。  
祸从口出自讨苦吃的纽特不知道忒修斯怎么能做到这样，每一次顶撞都粗暴发狠却还能如同暮时海潮一般攻势连绵，偶尔还压根没有规律，深深浅浅地撞击着，叫他根本无所适从——可能永远也无法习惯了，只能搂住忒修斯的肩膀一声声哑声喘息。  
“Th、Theseus……”他连呼吸都在颤抖，话语更是凌乱，一个完整的词汇都能因为忒修斯的深顶而给撞碎在喉咙底。  
肌肤相叠蹭就是快感的高墙，他整个人难耐地陷在床铺里。忒修斯好像是故意要逼他说不出话，专门挑纽特一些纯粹在做爱途中没话找话的句子快到末尾时发力一撞，带着烫人的欲望深深楔进这人体内，顶到了不停被搅合出水声的地方。纽特原本是哼哼唧唧地喘，给他猛一下刺激到最后都变成了无意义的哭喊。  
“Theseus……你欺负人……”纽特撑起身子，凑上前去毫无章法地啃咬忒修斯的喉结，终于扳回一局般兴奋地感受到那处凸起在他唇齿间无法抑制地滚动了一下。  
“那你喜欢什么样呢，我的小Artemis？”忒修斯抬高了他一条腿，将腿间沾着水的穴口更加彻底地暴露出来，然后顺顺当当将自己进得更深，硬挺的器物拖蹭在敏感到快要起火的内壁里。  
这个角度纽特分明看得见忒修斯解开衬衫后清晰的腹肌线条，他的哥哥一向保持着该死的好身材。他甚至能看见忒修斯每一次抽出后那尺寸可怕的性器是如何再次捅进他那润湿泥泞的身下的，这个羞耻的认知让纽特不停地在床上蹭来蹭去，整个人湿得好像人鱼塞壬，刚自愿被迷恋的水手从大海深处捞出来。他的头发都打成一绺一绺，向前额两旁散乱开又被汗黏住，露出刘海底下泪汪汪的绿眼睛。

 

像窝在夏秋之交的甘甜浓烈的夜里，他采撷弟弟的年轻身体，听他呜咽着一遍遍喊自己的名字。  
纽特大口大口地喘气，他被忒修斯揪住穴道深处的一点狠狠捣弄，像猫被拎住了后颈皮，一把瘦腰不停动弹，胡乱地扑腾一气。忒修斯哪能不知道他在想些什么，手上一个使劲就把这人箍紧了，甚至在腰侧敏感的凹陷上施加力道威胁性地按了按。  
“真的吗，Newt，你这样是想我把你绑起来做吗？”  
纽特瞬间给吓成人形木雕，乖乖贴上忒修斯的耻骨难得主动磨蹭了两下。  
其实忒修斯哪舍得，尽管这位哥哥对于纽特的怜爱在床上大多转化为了侵占欲与欺负心理，但过火的事他还是不会自己先提出来。  
除非有一天，是纽特主动要求。  
哇喔，那真的很值得期待。

 

总之，现下忒修斯提的什么“信不信我真的把你绑起来”诸如此类黄色情话，仅仅为了惹他在床上本就禁不住慌张的弟弟害羞而已。  
毕竟做爱中脑子彻底迷糊的纽特会真的晕晕乎乎给他蒙骗到，脸上可爱的潮红更甚，被激得高热柔软的下身向他敞开，情不自禁淌出更多水来。

 

“这、这太超过了啊Theseus……呜……”  
纽特整个人折在他身上，忒修斯掐着他腿根吻他肩胛，将不停颤抖的双腿又推高了些。室内还有夕阳余光，双腿合都合不拢的纽特想完了完了他真的给他哥哥看光了，抬手扯住了忒修斯的头发毫不客气就在他耳尖咬一口。  
他们像窝在巢穴里的交欢的动物。

 

忒修斯的手从他宽大的棉质T恤底下探进去，十分轻松就将下摆直撩起到腋下，低头吻他薄薄的肌肉线条，手掌顺着浅浅沟壑蹭着对方烫热的小腹往上摩挲，像虚虚握着一把生命初始的火，从下往上要去燎他的心脏。  
纽特在被卷起衬衫的那一刻发出一声细弱的哀鸣，忒修斯刚想问是不是又害羞了，就看到这人难耐着挺了挺前胸。  
好吧，好吧。他也许小瞧他的弟弟了。  
他先含住其中一点，以极轻的力道噬咬，舔弄那自己送上门来的嫩红凸起，故意咂出了声。舌尖绕着颜色年轻的乳晕转了一圈又一圈，连周围皮肤都有照顾到，留下一个浅淡的齿痕。  
另一点他伸手过去，捻在指间，以不轻不重的力道按压，甚至还上下拨弄了几下，随即感受到那敏感的地带受了刺激而变成指腹下微硬的一颗。  
纽特现在几乎是被他扒光了。他想起对方十四岁的某天跑去山坳疯了一个下午后回来在自己皱起眉时乖乖拎着换洗的衣物进浴室，没耐心的哥哥最后等不及冲进去的时候这人也像现在这样愣愣地就穿件上衣，两条光腿就那样明显地晃在眼前，他的弟弟正一边试图提起过于宽大的裤子一边脸红到爆炸。  
他身下的器物克制不住又涨大一圈，满当当地撑住泛水的内壁，进进出出都连带起黏糊糊的淫靡声响。  
“啊……啊……Theseus、哥哥……”细小刺痛酥酥麻麻地从胸前窜上大脑，像浪花一点点没过了理智。纽特微张着嘴像是被欺负狠了，带着泣音的呻吟一句一句泄漏出来，嘴角甚至有顾不上的涎水滚落，看上去倍舔色情。  
只有纽特自己知道他被挑弄得舒服极了，连带着身下的感受都更甚。忒修斯刚一上手他就克制不住地立刻软了半边身子，连喘息都更甜腻，软软的磨人，仿佛都是在要忒修斯更大力地操他。  
他想抬起手遮一遮自己蓄满欲望与渴求的绿眼睛，想了想又放下，转而报复般地扯乱忒修斯的衣领，从喉结开始，路过分明的锁骨一路啄吻下去。  
忒修斯按住了他的后脑勺。  
“用力些，Newt。留下痕迹，我希望你能留下。”温暖的轻微疼痛从胸膛传来，“对……像这样，会像烙印一样。”  
他试着叼住男人胸前光滑的皮肤，齿尖用力下压，过于没有经验，沉稳心跳撞过来他差点没控制住力道磕破了皮。懵懵懂懂吮下第一口，认真又认真地标记着自己对于哥哥兼男友的所属权，纽特有些着迷地嘬吸了几下，放开后还摸了摸那个新鲜、仿佛还在微微发烫的吻痕。  
那个痕迹是他的。忒修斯是他的。

“你是我的，Theseus……”纽特有点得意地笑，淡淡的雀斑染了潮红，让他看起来有一种别具一格的稚气色情。忒修斯实在是爱极了这个。  
所以他一边吻着他答“我爱你”一边回以动作更加粗烈的抽插，纽特的大腿抬起绷紧，最白皙的皮肤抻成叫人血脉喷张的弧度。中间小穴被捣得软滑，边缘有些被反复作弄到翻卷的嫩肉还在止不住地颤抖，大敞着任侵略者进进出出。  
他的眼底还有小小犹豫，不知该不该由着自己放开了喊，因而泪蒙蒙的双眼十分动人。

 

猛地被蒙住双眼的忒修斯有些错愕，他自大了，过于地沉浸在侵犯他弟弟的美妙中，忘了这家伙从来是个擅于隐忍的机会主义者。被禁锢在他怀里的纽特的小动作他愣是一点没注意到，他到底什么时候顺走自己领带的？  
凉丝丝的光滑布料盖在眼睫上，纽特忍着手上的颤抖勉强在忒修斯脑后系了个结，凑上去浅浅吻他。  
“嘿Theseus……你知道你现在看起来非常像……呃、像牛郎吗，头牌先生？”纽特的声音听起来怪兴奋的，他亲过他的下巴，伸舌给他舔弄。  
忒修斯只好追着他的气息而去，好在对于弟弟他非常擅长锲而不舍。他细细品尝那一点软糯，他吻纽特的唇像吻沾着栗子酱的玫瑰花瓣，引他沉沦的美好，诱他背德的——的确是他棕色卷发的塞壬。  
暂时失去光明的忒修斯凭着记忆，在几近无措地浅浅抽插了几回后，顺利得不可思议地再次找寻到纽特体内深埋的敏感点。作为对弟弟的惩罚他用了十成的力，腰杆耸动，不顾纽特失声的哭叫一次次发狠撞进去，双手扣住对方的腰握紧，在明明原本已经足够深的基础上再次向前开发，动作幅度之大仿佛是要直接将纽特操进床单里。他不知足地顶弄软得快要化掉似的内壁，最好把他钉死在床上，连含泪求饶都一颤一颤没有力气。  
纽特确实像被钉在了床上的猫，脸给眼泪蹭得乱七八糟，鼻头也红通通，觉得自己的脊骨都要被忒修斯撞断了。他无力地推着忒修斯的肩膀，刚开口就满是沾染情欲的浓浓哭腔，一迭声地求他的哥哥，也说不清楚到底是在推拒还是隐晦到了极致的索求。  
太可惜，他看不见纽特此时的眼神。  
连反抗的力气都没有了——纽特的腿缠不住般从他汗津津的背上滑下来，脚趾随即难耐地在床单上蜷紧，圆润发红的趾骨连绷起都是一种色情。  
忒修斯进入的角度极其刁钻——尽管是无意的，他连根拔起又狠狠推入，抽动时带起极其躁人的肉体声响。大开大合的动作令饱满的双丸不停撞在穴口边缘的同一个位置上，粘腻响声不绝，将那处软肉都拍打得有些发红，可怜兮兮地微微肿起来。  
快速捣弄的动作甚至将溢出的体液都带得四溅，沾在难舍难分的两人的交合处，最后全洒在早已经皱得不像话的床单上。  
纽特腿根不停打颤，不敢想象自己现在的下身该是怎样淫靡又引人疯狂的一副光景，整个人都湿得一塌糊涂，控制不住自己环在忒修斯背上的手，胡乱留下了几道深深浅浅的抓痕。他抬眼只看见忒修斯咬紧的牙关和布满汗水的脸，隔着真丝领带读出对方眼底过强的、他早该料到的报复欲。他想，完了，他可能真的会被他的哥哥给干死。  
甚至于忒修斯还要占回嘴上的双重便宜，舌尖从纽特的下颌向上一路舔吻到烫热耳根：“是你喜欢这样吗？因为看不见，所以这种随机的进入令你非常舒服？”  
没有，没有，不。纽特无声呜咽，眼神飘忽干脆不想去看忒修斯，颤颤巍巍分着双腿，腿间乱糟糟地淋漓一片，简直像是被过度使用而插漏了一般。

 

黄昏色彩落下来，碎乱光斑在交缠的肉体上晃，纽特偏着头看到光束从忒修斯耳后照过来，一瞬间他忍不住捧起对方的脸又是一串细碎亲吻。  
“好了，小淘气。让我看看你。”感受到湿润穴肉在一个瑟缩过后的绞紧，忒修斯轻声开口。  
纽特哭得惨兮兮的，将领带解开来，手搭在忒修斯脖子上无意识地搂紧。  
面前的人全身都是斑斑痕迹，前端跟他一样涨得可怕，挺立的一根直直地竖在他眼底下，随着他不断顶弄的动作一下一下前后地颤抖着。已经从顶上的小口开始往下冒出些精水，他每每再撞进去一次，又会再抖一阵。于是忒修斯的心也跟着打颤。  
纽特的牙关都开始打架了，他感到电流像不绝的水，向他的大脑涌过去，一层一层淹没了他的神智，就好像所有的神经末梢都被浸进情欲的海洋，连一个浪花气泡都能让他浑身战栗，抽抽答答掉下泪来。  
“不，哥哥……我真的受不住了……”他闭着眼睛仰起头呜咽，弧度美好的喉结、锁骨全暴露在忒修斯眼前。像一只害羞的动物，却愿意将所有脆弱部位都展露给他。  
忒修斯吻去他的泪水：“你很快就会舒服的。我保证。”  
他开始在对方体内冲刺，顶弄的动作更加毫不留情，喻示着性爱的水声更加响亮，抽出时带出一摊晶亮体液。  
“Newt，Newt，我的Artemis……”  
光点聚在他脑子里全变成刺骨温柔的白，眼前都模糊起来，一瞬间的迷乱让纽特恐慌，好在忒修斯环紧了他。  
最后是纽特先一步绷不住，哑着嗓子的呻吟在一个黏糊糊的亲吻中被吞没，接着他泄在了两人贴合的小腹上。忒修斯也没打算硬撑过那阵高潮时穴道猛地收紧裹吸的快感，深深喟叹着将自己埋进去，射入纽特的体内。

 

忒修斯还没将自己退出来他们又开始新一轮腻死人的唾液交换活动，纽特动了动屁股，感受到一股令人恨不得钻进地里去的湿黏，但由此也确认了一下自己的下半身还在。  
说实在的，忒修斯确实始终是他不大不小的麻烦。过去是，现在是，未来也将是。这个认知让纽特像在温存之中发懵一样呆坐在忒修斯过于温柔的注视之下，正自顾自甜蜜地苦恼着。  
“你在想什么？”他的哥哥凑过来在他颈间嗅了一口，鼻尖扫过还渗着汗的皮肤。  
“我在想……”纽特发现自己已经能够不条件反射地跳起来了，这挺好的，大概。他搂住忒修斯的脖子，将自己安安稳稳嵌进对方怀里，严丝合缝得仿佛天生就该如此。  
他悄悄丈量了一下他被忒修斯抱在怀中时二人心跳的距离，扫了一眼忒修斯颈侧意味过于明显的暧昧痕迹，它像一条咒语一个Newt's signature，莫名叫人心安，“下次出去喝酒的话，换件宽领的T恤吧，Theseus。”  
“听你的。”  
纽特仰起头再次凑过来。老天，某个关于弟弟小习惯的新发现让配合着俯下身去的忒修斯一阵激动。  
但纽特的可爱眼神随即躲到了显得有些凌乱的棕色卷发后边。他的唇也捉了个空。那个吻轻轻的，有点润，像一个又凉又甜的气泡，“砰”地小小一声爆开在忒修斯脸颊上。


End file.
